Fortunity
by ReiraUchihaUsui
Summary: ¿Que harías si te dijera que puedo hacer que ganes la lotería? Cuando Naruto se topo con dicha oferta la rechazó de inmediato, pero cuando ciertas circunstancias le hacen aceptar dicha propuesta, no sabe en realidad en donde se esta metiendo hasta que ya es muy tarde; cuando ademas termina entregando el corazón. SN resubido.
1. Chapter 1 La Propuesta

Título: Fortunity

Pareja: SasuNaru

Advertencias: AU, Lemon (avisare cuando sea el caso), Yaoi (si no gustas de este género, entonces te pido de favor que cierres esta página).

Comentarios: Bien este fic nació por un libro que leí, y que por desgracia no encuentro (esta en algún lugar de mi bodega personal de libros y cachivaches), supongo que algún día lo encontrare como sea…la historia no es realmente fiel al libro pues hare cambios muchos cambios y solo el principio se le parece un poco, como sea espero les guste y sé que dije que no haría más fics por capítulos pero no puedo evitarlo…T.T me gusta sufrir.

Nota 2: Deje las notas originales del fic, decidí retomarlo porque ya le faltaba muy poco para el final no necesito el libro ya que la historia había tomado un rumbo completamente distinto, por lo que esto es lo que yo tenía planeado para dicha historia, editare los primeros capítulos y de ahí nos arrancamos a la recta final a lo mucho dos capítulos.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a Kishimoto-sama, La Última Jugada tampoco me pertenece si no a su autor David Baldacci, hago esto sin fines de lucro para divertirme y divertirles un rato.

 _ **Prologo**_

 _Corría lo más que le daban sus piernas, estaba agotado y herido, pero sabía que no podía dejarse atrapar, no, al menos hasta saber que él, estaba a salvo._

 _Se topó con un precipicio y al girar lo vio, y lo supo, supo que estaba atrapado, aquel hombre le miro con sus fríos ojos, ojos de cazador, de aquel que sabe que tiene ante si a su indefensa presa._

 _Cerró los ojos y pensó en ellos, aquellos dos seres que amaba como nada, por ellos no desfallecería, por ellos lo enfrentaría, y de ser necesario se sacrificaría, no le importaba la desventaja en que estaba, ni sus heridas, ni nada. En aquel instante solo le interesaba luchar y saber que todo terminaría, y así ellos estarían a salvo finalmente._

 __ ¿Qué piensas hacer, Naruto-kun? _ le dijo aquel detestable sujeto._

 __ Voy a exterminarte _ dijo con una determinación que no sabía de donde salía y, de la que incluso el mismo se asombró, pero aquel hombre sonrío burlándose, sabiéndose superior y con la victoria en sus manos. Lo que aquel sujeto no sabía es que una presa herida podría ser capaz de todo, sacrificarlo todo con tal lograr su objetivo, y Naruto era uno de ellos._

 **Capítulo 1.- Propuesta**

 **L** as imponentes puertas del estudio le recibieron, llamo un par de veces, escucho un _"Adelante"_ y entro.

Como lo esperaba su Jefe le daba la espalda, en realidad se mantenía oculto tras aquel sillón ejecutivo, no podía verle, algo que realmente no le importaba estaba acostumbrado a ello.

_ ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí? _ sabía que aquella pregunta solo esperaba una respuesta afirmativa, después de todo su jefe no aceptaba negativas ni errores de ningún tipo.

_ Sí _ dijo por toda respuesta, dejando un sobre de color amarillo sobre aquel fino escritorio de roble.

El hombre no giro, y el de cabellos naranja sabía que no lo haría _ Si no me necesita para nada mas, me retiro _ hizo una reverencia y se retiró de aquel lugar. Cuando la puerta de su estudio se cerró giro aquella silla y se levantó lo suficiente para tomar entre sus manos aquel sobre.

Sonrío, Juugo era quizá uno de sus subordinados más fieles, nunca le había traicionado y jamás lo haría. Sabía las consecuencias que podría traer el traicionarlo a él.

Uchiha Sasuke era un hombre de 27 años, proveniente de una prestigiosa y adinerada familia, e hijo de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha.

No pudo evitar el observar, la foto familiar que descansaba en la parte de arriba de la chimenea que adornaba su estudio.

Su vida se resumía a un padre dedicado a la política, pero metido en malos manejos., que termino perdiendo el patrimonio familiar y provoco la muerte de su madre, para después quitarse la vida el mismo.

Una madre que hasta el final intento mantener a su familia unida, por desgracia Fracaso.

Y un hermano que decidió seguir los pasos de su progenitor, sin embargo a diferencia de su padre, su hermano era un hombre honesto y admirable. Lástima que no pudiese decir lo mismo de él mismo; no llevaban una mala relación, solo que Sasuke sabía que Itachi no aprobaría su modo de vida.

Sasuke se había propuesto recuperar la fortuna familiar y de ser necesario aumentarla, sin importar el costo o la manera de hacerlo.

Poseyendo una gran inteligencia digna de un Uchiha, había aprovechado su genialidad para estudiar varias cosas que hoy en día le ayudaban a su "negocio" particular. Administración, ciencias y artes escénicas, le había ayudado para formarse como el gran genio que era hoy en día.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver el contenido de aquel sobre, frente a sus ojos se encontraba la información de su nuevo proyecto.

_ Uzumaki Naruto _ susurro.

_ ¡Demonios! _ maldecía una y otra vez al tiempo que corría lo más que daba su cuerpo, con este sería su quinto retardo del mes, y eso le acarreaba un descuento en sus sueldo, lo cual no sería muy conveniente en su situación.

Finalmente consiguió llegar a la cafetería en la que trabajaba _ ¡Uzumaki!, otra vez llega tarde _ dijo su jefe quien le miraba con el ceño fruncido, y una mirada reprobatoria.

_ Lo siento, lo que sucede es que… _

_ Deja de dar excusas _ No le dejo terminar. _ Las conozco todas, pero esta vez no lo tolerare le descontare el doble y _ el corpulento hombre hubiese seguido con sus discurso de no ser por el llanto de un bebe que le desconcertó, fue ahí cuando cayó en cuenta de la pequeña niña que su rubio empleado llevaba en un porta bebe, suspiro tratando de calmarse. _ Uzumaki, ¿Cuántas veces repetirte que no la traigas al trabajo? _

_ Lo sé, es solo que no tengo con quien dejarla pero Mizuko es muy tranquila no da guerra, Dattebayo _

_ Pero te impide hacer bien tu trabajo _

_ No es verdad _ negó con indignación _ Mizu-chan nunca ha interferido con mi trabajo _

_ ¡Oh claro!, seguramente la taza que derramaste al escuchar su llanto la semana pasada no es distracción, Uzumaki no soy idiota lo vi todo _ El rubio suspiro era muy difícil hacer cambiar de opinión a aquel hombre, sobre todo cuando, al igual que el resto del pueblo le odiaban.

_ Lo siento señor, no volverá a suceder _

_ Lo sé, Uzumaki me apena mucho lo que voy a decirte pero, estas despedido _

_ ¿¡Que!? Pero ¿Por qué?, es decir a pesar de mis retardos y todo, yo soy un buen empleado, no puede despedirme _

_ Lo siento en verdad, pero mi esposa ya no desea que trabajes aquí _

El chico apretó el puño que tenía libre con impotencia, ¿Por qué?, esa pregunta se repetía constantemente en su cabeza, pero simplemente nunca encontraba respuesta, sin decir nada, acerco a su bebe a su cuerpo y salió del lugar.

_ Naruto, espera, Naruto _ escucho que le llaman, de haber sido cualquier otra persona no habría volteado y hubiese seguido de largo, pero quien le llamaba era Sakura su mejor amiga.

_ ¿Qué sucedió? _ pregunto preocupada la chica de cabellos rosas, él le miro y poniendo su mejor sonrisa falsa.

_ Nada, el viejo me corrió pero bueno ya se veía venir _ dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca tratando de restarle importancia al asunto, lo cual no era más que una vil mentira _ Pero encontrare uno mejor, total ya me había hartado de estar aquí _

_ Naruto, yo no soy ninguna idiota, así que deja de hacerte el tonto se perfectamente que no estás bien. ¡Carajo! Soy tu mejor amiga, te conozco mejor que nadie_

Era verdad, nadie le conocía mejor que ella y eso lo sabía, dejo de fingir y dejo que aquella desolación que sentía se instalara en su rostro. _ Lo sé, eso lo que no deseo preocuparte _

_ Tonto _ dijo ella soltándole un golpe en la cabeza, haciendo que el rubio se sobase la cabeza y se quejara por el golpe.

Así era ella, Haruno Sakura su mejor amiga desde el instituto, una gran persona pero con un carácter del demonio y una fuerza difícil de ignorar, todos lo sabían era mejor no hacerla enojar.

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír mientras recordaba que en un principio ella le odiaba, como todos en el pueblo. Él no lo entendía era un niño que no se explicaba por qué todos le trataban de aquel modo, años después supo que era por sus padres.

Él era un ejemplo de ello, y por desgracia sabía que su pequeña Mizu-chan iba por aquel camino.

Pero gracias a su temple alegre, y su gran determinación logro hacer de grandes amigos, Sakura una de ellos.

Por mucho tiempo estuvo enamorado de ella, era su modelo de belleza, su mujer ideal. Las cosas cambiaron cuando conoció a Hokuto la madre de su hija, le amo mucho era una gran mujer, una lástima que no resistiera el parto.

Por supuesto los padres de Hokuto le culparon., ya esperaba algo así sin embargo en aquellos momentos se encontraba tan destrozado que no tenía ánimos de responder. Se había quedado solo, y lo que es peor con una hija.

Naruto había renunciado a su sueño de salir de aquel lugar, de irse para estudiar lo que el tanto deseaba. De convertirse en la estrella que tanto había añorado, pero sabía que sueño estaba más lejos que nunca.

Haru su cuñado se había quedado con él, diciendo que le apoyaría. Él le creyó, ahora sabía lo iluso que había sido.

Haru era un vividor quien para mala suerte del rubio andaba en malos pasos, Naruto sabía que estaba en algo turbio pero cuando quiso correrlo de su casa, este le había amenazado, si se metía en sus asuntos su hija lo pagaría.

Naruto no lograba entender cómo podía jugar con la vida de una pequeña, ¡Con un demonio!, era su sobrina, pero por desgracia la familia de su fallecida esposa, jamás había querido a la pequeña.

Mizuko había heredado la belleza de su madre, los ojos azules de su padre, y el cabello rojo de su abuela Kushina, la fallecida madre del rubio. Pero Naruto sabía que no valía la pena pensar en el pasado, finalmente tenía que pensar en el futuro, el suyo y el de su hija, lo demás no importaba.

_ Naruto _ la voz de su amiga le saco de sus cavilaciones _ Si quieres pásate por mi casa, te daré algo de comer a ti, y a esta preciosura _ dijo haciendo caras a la pequeña.

_ Sakura-chan, no me gustaría ser una molestia _

_ No lo eres, lo sabes, además no acepto un no por respuesta _ dijo cruzándose de brazos, el rubio sonrío.

_ De acuerdo, de acuerdo se hará como quieras _

_ Entones toma _ dijo extendiéndole unas llaves _ Espérame en mi casa, en lo que termina mi turno _ la pelirosa le sonrío antes de volver al restaurante.

Naruto sonrío, a pesar de todo podía considerarse afortunado tenía grandes amigos.

Sakura llego a su casa, estaba cansada aquel viejo era un maldito explotador. Lo bueno es que finalmente había conseguido lo que deseaba, muy pronto se iría de Midokaito*.

Le preocupaba Naruto, pensaba proponerle que se fuese con ella y Sai, estando en Tokio las cosas para Naruto podrían cambiar.

Al llegar le encontró leyendo un periódico mientras la pequeña Mizu-chan dormía, definitivamente la pequeña era un encanto.

Se sentó en un sofá, para descansar un rato mientras miraba a su amigo _ ¿Algo bueno pregunto? _ mientras veía a expresión concentrada de su amigo, algo raro en él.

_ Ehhh la verdad es que si, aunque no me convence del todo. Es un trabajo de oficina pide conocimientos mínimos en computación, y la paga es muy buena pero no dice del todo de que trata _

_ Mmm no suena mal, ¿Por qué no vas?, sería solo temporal _

_ ¿Temporal?, Sakura-chan yo necesito un trabajo permanente no temporal _

_ Lo seria, en lo que nos vamos a Tokio _

_ ¿No entiendo? _ dijo el rubio ladeando su cabeza, la pelirosa sonrío.

_ Sai y yo nos iremos el mes que viene, finalmente me aceptaron en el Instituto Shurinken como maestra _

_ ¡Eso es grandioso Sakura-chan!, muchas felicidades _ dijo el rubio con euforia, realmente estaba feliz por su amiga.

_ ¿Qué dices?, ¿Vendrás con nosotros? _

_ No lo sé, Sai y tu son muy buenos conmigo y unos grandes amigos, pero no deseo ser una carga _

_ No lo serás, además tendrás mejores oportunidades en Tokio, piénsalo. ¡Hasta podrías cumplir tu sueño y ser la estrella de rock que tanto has soñado! _

_ Supongo _ dijo el ante la perspectiva que aquello le daba, no es que no hubiese pensado en irse antes pero temía el irse solo, no por el sino por su hija, pero acompañado la seria diferente.

_ Bien comamos algo, y después vas a ver el trabajo puedes dejarme a Mizuko _

_ De acuerdo, nada pierdo con intentar _

Lo que Naruto desconocía era lo mucho que cambiaría su vida con aquel encuentro.

 **R** ento un lugar sencillo, lo suficiente para poner una oficina con aire ejecutivo, pero fácil de desmantelar.

Sabía que su anuncio atraería a más personas, pero había simulado entrevistarlas, y aludiendo que vería el resultado les llamaría después, por supuesto aquello no sucedería.

Alguien llamo a la puerta _ Adelante _ contesto.

Su pelirroja asistente ingreso a la oficina con una sonrisa _ Ha llegado _ El hombre frente a ella sonrío _ Hazlo pasar _

La chica asintió y salió del lugar, segundos después un sonriente rubio ingresaba por la misma puerta.

Le tomo unos cuantos segundos estudiarle, cabello rubio algo desordenado, ojos azules, piel bronceada, un cuerpo fornido suponía por el trabajo duro o por que el chico frente gustaba de ejercitarse. Tenía que reconocerlo era más atractivo en persona que por foto, una sonrisa afable se dibujó en su arrugado rostro.

_ Buenas tardes _ saludo el rubio.

_ Buenas tardes señor _ dejo en el aire esperando que se presentase.

_ Oh disculpe _ dijo con una sonrisa avergonzada _ Uzumaki Naruto _

_ Mucho gusto Naruto, ¿puedo llamarte así? _ ante la respuesta afirmativa del rubio, le regreso la sonrisa _ de acuerdo entonces llámame Nekoi _

Naruto, a quien el nombre de aquel sujeto le resulto ciertamente particular, le dirigió una rápida mirada. El hombre parecía amable, por su apariencia debía rondar por los 60 un poco más, de piel morena, rostro enjuto, robusto.

A pesar de ello había algo que le gritaba _peligro,_ lo había notado desde el momento en que entro, a pesar del aspecto pulcro del lugar, no había evitado notar que había muy pocas a su parecer a las que debía haber en una oficina normal, sin embargo se convenció de que era una paranoia., finalmente iría a preguntar de que trataba el trabajo si no le gustaba no lo tomaba, además era consiente que más personas habrían ido antes que él.

_ Bien Naruto, debo suponer que vienes por el anuncio _ El rubio asintió al tiempo en que ambos tomaban asiento.

_ El anuncio dice que es medio tiempo, que el pago es semanal y que paga en dólares, ¿cierto? _

_ Así es, 150 dólares a la semana _

_ ¿Qué es lo que tendría que hacer? _ Mientras el rubio trataba de procesar era demasiado.

_ Un trabajo de oficina, recibir llamadas, capturar algunos documentos, cosas por el estilo _

El rubio proceso la información, el trabajo no era demasiado difícil o pesado, lo que no le cuadraba era el sueldo, demasiado para un trabajo tan sencillo…

"Nekoi" era consiente que aquello era sospechoso y con esa intención lo hizo, tal como suponía el Uzumaki no era nada tonto, le vio dudar unos segundos antes de levantarse _ Gracias por todo _

_ Aun no le he dicho si se queda con el trabajo, o no _ dijo el hombre mayor enarcando una ceja.

_ Lo sé, es solo que el salario es demasiado _

_ Me está diciendo que el trabajo no le agrada porque, ¿se le paga más de lo que debe ser? _

Tenía que admitir que se encontraba sorprendido y en cierto modo, aquello le resultaba gracioso, definitivamente Naruto Uzumaki era alguien interesante, muy interesante.

_ La verdad es… _ el rubio dudo un poco en si continuar o no, pero finalmente decidió seguir _ Es que todo esto me parece muy raro _

¡Valla, con el chico!, no era tan ingenuo como suponía, aunque algo similar esperaba. Definitivamente esto se ponía cada vez más interesante. Naruto no supo cómo interpretar aquella sonrisa que se dibujó en aquel rostro, solo era consiente de una cosa… era escalofriante.

_ De acuerdo no seguiré con rodeos _ el tono amable de Nekoi había desaparecido, y su expresión afable muto a una seria - _ ¿Qué me responderías, si te dijera que puedo lograr que vuelvas millonario, ganando la Lotería Takarakuji*? _

Los enormes ojos azules de Naruto se abrieron mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad, ¡Aquel sujeto estaba loco!, eso era imposible. Para empezar, no gustaba de jugar a la lotería, su suerte no era precisamente la mejor, además jamás gastaría en eso puesto que necesitaba el dinero; y segundo nadie absolutamente nadie podría conseguir algo semejante ¿Cómo?

_ Señor, no sé qué broma me quiera jugar pero yo no… _

_ No es broma ni juego, estoy diciendo la verdad. Te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de hacerte millonario _ dijo viéndole con aquellos intensos ojos negros, que para Naruto era realmente intimidantes _ Lo necesitas _ no fue una pregunta, fue afirmación _ Eres pobre, tienes una niña pequeña, no tienes a nadie en el mundo, vives con el mantenido de tu cuñado quien en lugar de ayudarte solo te perjudica, ¡Oh! Y por si fuera poco acabas de ser despedido, ¿Me salte algo? _

De acuerdo, aquello era cada vez más escabroso, ¿¡Como rayos se había enterado, aquel hombre de todo eso!?

Acababa de resumir su vida., se levantó con la única meta de salir de aquel lugar _ Lo siento debo irme _ justo cuando tomo la perilla de la puerta para girarla, aquel hombre le hablo de nuevo.

_ Te daré tres días, piénsalo bien, y en tres días me das tu respuesta. Espero sea positiva o de lo contrario _ dejo al aire la última palabra por unos segundos que para Naruto, significaron horas, aquella voz, no era la misma con la que "Nekoi" le hablo en un principio, no, aquella voz tan grave y profunda solo le provoco una cosa, _miedo __ De lo contrario tendré que ofrecerle la oportunidad a alguien más, pídele a Karin una de mis tarjetas, ahí está un teléfono en el que podrás contactarme, estaré esperando _

Naruto no giro, tampoco se entretuvo mucho cuando la pelirroja le recibió con aquella tarjeta, la tomo y salió los más rápido que pudo de aquel lugar, su corazón latía a una velocidad increíble, y un temblor involuntario le había asaltado.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de aquel lugar, se tomó un respiro para tranquilizarse. Recargado en la pared del mall de aquel pueblo, ahí el Uzumaki se tomó un tiempo para pensar.

Aquello había sido ciertamente la cosa más extraña que le había sucedido, el giro tan brusco que había dado aquella conversación, aquellas sensaciones que experimento, aquel sujeto tan extraño; miro la tarjeta que tenía en sus manos, a pesar de que la oferta sonaba tentadora, no pensaba aceptar, aquello era muy extraño, nadie te ofrecía dinero solo porque si, nadie era tan bueno o estúpido para ofrecer algo así., no al menos sin pedir algo a cambio.

No le diría a Sakura, ni a nadie más, olvidaría aquel asunto, aquel sujeto tendría que buscar a alguien más, aun así guardo la tarjeta en el bolsillo de su pantalón, una vez que la calma regreso, fue hacia la casa de su amiga.

 **A** Naruto no le gustaba mentir, por ello cuando Sakura le pregunto sobre el trabajo, el decidió decir que simplemente no le causaba confianza, y por eso no lo acepto, ella no hizo preguntas y después de cenar algo, Naruto se fue a su casa.

Desde el momento en que estuvo frente a su puerta, algo le dijo que algo no andaba bien, para empezar estaba todo oscuro y, a estas horas el vago de Haru siempre estaba acompañado de aquellos sujetos con los que "trabajaba", bebiendo y jugando cartas. Naruto prefería encerrarse bajo llave con Mizu-chan, y no salía de ahí hasta el otro día.

Por eso que todo estuviese oscuro y en silencio era extraño, muy extraño.

Abrió la puerta y entro con sigilo, encendió la luz de la sala y al hacerlo tuvo que ahogar un grito, ahí tendido sobre el piso estaba Haru completamente ensangrentado, y parecía estar casi muerto, quiso salir corriendo, pero un corpulento hombre que estaba parado en la puerta se lo impidió.

Apretó aún más el porta bebe donde Mizuko dormía, tenía que pensar rápido que hacer. Sabiendo que no tendría alternativa, dejo a un lado, lo suficientemente lejos, a su pequeña y se abalanzo contra aquel sujeto para golpearle; a pesar de que Naruto era más pequeño, había logrado asestarle un par de buenos golpes.

El sujeto aturdido e incrédulo miro al rubio, no pensó que fuese tan fuerte, el rubio casi, casi sonríe ante la expresión del sujeto, era obvio que no se esperaba que le diese batalla una pena que no supiese que en el instituto, Naruto había practicado artes marciales, y aunque ahora no podía hacerlo con la misma regularidad, cuando tenía la oportunidad entrenaba en el dojo de Lee, otro de sus amigos.

El sujeto se abalanzo nuevamente contra él, Naruto logro bloquearle y, justo cuando pensaba atizarle un buen golpe que le dejaría inconsciente, el sujeto aprovechando su estatura logró evadirle de forma que, para estupefacción de Naruto le tomo del rostro, y le jalo para atestarle un cabezazo, el golpe le aturdió, y el hombre, tomando ventaja de aquello le sujeto del cuello; Naruto comenzó a lanzar puñetazos, y patadas al aire, pero el sujeto no le soltaba, en cambio parecía divertido con la situación.

Naruto sentía que su fuerza disminuía, la conciencia comenzaba a abandonarlo, y justo cuando estaba por desvanecer el llanto de su pequeña le regreso a la realidad, sacando fuerza de no sabía dónde, y tomando lo primero que tuvo al alcance que resultó ser el teléfono, le golpeó la cabeza con toda su fuerza.

El hombre cayó fulminado al piso, al mismo tiempo que él, tosía y respiraba con dificultad tratando de recuperar el aire que le había sido robado. El sujeto estaba inerte, parecía muerto.

¡Lo mate!, pensó con miedo, ¿¡Qué haría ahora!? ¿! Llamar a la policía!?, ese había sido su primer pensamiento, pero entonces recordó algo, en Midokaito todos le odiaban, casi podía jurar que le acusarían, aun cuando las pruebas demostrasen lo contrario, no solo de la muerte del sujeto, si no de la Haru, y tembló al recordar que el padre de su cuñado era el jefe de la policía del pueblo.

Solo pudo pensar en una cosa, ¡Huir!, tomo a Mizuko y fue hacia su habitación, se cambió, se limpió y se curó las heridas, las enormes manos del hombre habían dejado unas marcas amoratadas en su cuello, las cuales sabia se borrarían con el tiempo, pero pudo notar unas peculiares heridas en el rostro, de algún modo, aquel sujeto le había rasgado las mejillas, dejando unas marcas que daban la apariencia de bigotes; se las curo lo mejor que pudo, soportando el dolor estoicamente.

Tomo lo más esencial que tanto el como Mizuko podían necesitar, fue por el poco dinero que tenía ahorrado y salió de aquel lugar.

Mientras caminaba por las calles, no podía evitar pensar en que es lo que haría, no tenía a donde ir ¿Con sus amigos?, no, no podía hacer eso, no podía involucrarlos, y es que aquel tipo había sido el que había matado a Haru, y aquello no era más que seguramente un ajuste de cuentas, el idiota de su cuñado debió querer pasarse de listo con los tipos para los que trabajaba, y le habían mandado a matar., aquel sujeto había matado a Haru, pero el, había matado al sujeto.

Nunca en su vida Naruto había sentido tanto miedo, y eso inevitablemente le trajo el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido en la tarde, saco la tarjeta que llevaba en la maleta, y la observo. "Nekoi", podía leerse, y adjunto había un número y nada más. La tarjeta era roja y las letras negras, un diseño sencillo.

Después de debatirse internamente, tomo finalmente una decisión., busco el teléfono público más cercano y marco el número, segundos después aquella aterradora voz le contesto.

_ Naruto _ Naruto abrió los ojos enormemente.

_ Como lo _ quiso musitar

_ ¿Supe?, no lo sabía, solo lo intuí, y bien ¿Ya lo pensaste? _

Dudo en contestar, pero al recordar los cadáveres que estaban en su casa, se decidió _ Si, he decidido aceptar el trato _

Nekoi sonrío con complacencia, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo y en cierta medida, le satisfacía. Él infeliz de Uzumaki Naruto resultaba ser alguien interesante _ Bien, escucha lo que harás, compraras un billete para la lotería, en cuanto lo tengas me llamas a este mismo número, y me das los dígitos de tu billete, en cuanto se anuncie el premio viajaras y_

_ ¡No! _ cortó Naruto

_ ¿No? _ pregunto el otro.

_ Lo que quiero decir, es que deseo viajar a Tokio desde hoy _

_ No, no creo que sea conveniente por… _

_ Lo que pasa es que tuve un problema con mi cuñado _ Lo corto _ nada serio pero no deseo seguir aquí _

_ De acuerdo, esto es lo que harás. Viajaras de manera discreta, no compres el boleto a tu nombre, hazlo a uno falso, en cuanto lo hagas me llamaras, me dirás la hora y la estación a la que llegaras, yo mandare a alguien a esperarte _

_ ¿Cómo lo reconoceré? _

_ No te preocupes de ello, él lo hará por ti _

_ ¿Alguna duda? _

_ No _

_ Bien estaremos en contacto _

La llamada termino, y Naruto suspiro; sabía que se estaba metiendo en problemas, pero en aquel momento no encontraba muchas salidas.

Tomo a su pequeña, y con las pocas cosas que llevaba se encamino hacia la estación de trenes, ya compraría allí el billete de lotería, no sabía lo que le esperaba, pero algo le dijo que su vida acababa de dar un giro de 360 grados.

Y Naruto no sabía realmente cuánto.

 **U** na vez que la llamada con Naruto Uzumaki finalizo, Nekoi marco un número, espero en la línea unos segundos antes de que le contestaran…

_ Suigetsu regresa, ya no es necesario que te encargues de él, acepto el trato _

_ De acuerdo _ contesto, la voz del otro lado del teléfono.

_ Espera indicaciones _ y sin esperar por alguna respuesta, la llamada termino.

Se recostó en el sofá en el que se hallaba sentado, y no pudo evitar pensar que la "suerte" de Naruto Uzumaki comenzaba a cambiar, de haber tardado un poco más su llamada seguramente habría muerto.

Y es que no creyó conveniente decirle que, a quienes no aceptaban el trato solo le esperaba un futuro: La muerte. No podía darse el lujo de dejar con vida a quienes habían tenido trato con "Nekoi".

Jamás se presentaba ante nadie con su verdadera apariencia, ni siquiera sus subordinados más fieles le conocían en verdad, nadie, absolutamente nadie le conocía como era. Y no pensaba cambiar aquello.

Cuando Suigetsu corto la llamada con su jefe sonrío, aquello era un desastre, lo mejor es que evitara dejar rastro alguno de que estuvo ahí, observo la escena. Según lo que parecía, el Grandulón se había cargado al tipo que se hallaba en la sala de estar, y el rubio al otro.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse, el rubio no parecía tan fuerte, ahora sabía que se había equivocado, había acabado el solo con un matón profesional.

El Grandulón comenzó a moverse valla después de todo no le había matado, saco la pistola que llevaba en su abrigo negro, puso el silenciador y disparo sin ningún reparo. Le disparo un par de tiros, asegurándose que efectivamente aquel sujeto ya se hallaba en el otro mundo, y de paso así se protegía para que nada delatara su presencia.

Suigetsu no creyó necesario informarle a su jefe, sobre el desastre que su nuevo proyecto había dejado atrás, algo le decía que podría sacar provecho de eso, y aquello es lo que había planeaba hacer.

 _Continuara…_

Bien he aquí con otra historia loca, como mencione es una adaptación de la Novela original, aunque yo la cambiaré bastante… En fin puedo decir que oficialmente estoy loca, y me gusta meterme en problemas, pero ni modo escribir fics en enviciante XD…

Espero les agrade, ¿Review?, ustedes deciden…

Saludos.

Umi la vampichita de choconieve XD

*Midokaito: Pueblo ubicado en la Región de Nagano-ken, Japón.

*Loteria Takarakuji, es la lotería mas mmm como decirlo popular, se reparten varios premios, aunque el mayor es de 200 millones de Yenes.

Nota 2: Como he comentado esta historia es vieja, pero será rescatada y culminada como debe ser, dejo los comentarios porque bueno estaba loca, aun lo sigo estando pero bueh.

Espero les agrade el fic son como 9 capítulos en total, y de creerlo necesario un epilogo quizás, pero ese está en veremos, espero comenten para saber que les está pareciendo.

Dejo el orden en que se harán las actualizaciones.

1.- Pájaro Negro

2.- La Paz de tus ojos

3.- El Gato Chesire

4\. - Fortunity


	2. Chapter 2 Huida

Título: Fortunity

Autor: UmiReira o Mizuko-Chan Pairing: SasuNaru

Advertencias: AU, Lemon (avisare cuando sea el caso), Yaoi (si no gustas de este género, entonces te pido de favor que cierres esta página)…

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Kishimoto-sama, La última Jugada tampoco me pertenece si no a su autor David Baldacci, hago esto sin fines de solo para divertirme y divertirles un rato, y porque soy una mente enferma XD.

Fortunity

 **Capitulo II.- Huida**

No podía evitar mirar de reojo a el sujeto que le resguardaba mientras alimentaba a la pequeña Mizu-chan, tenía que reconocerlo le ponía los pelos de punta, sobre todo porque no hablaba.

Ni bien había llegado a Tokio, le recibió en la estación de trenes según le había comentado. Nekoi le había mandado para que fuese su guardia durante este tiempo, fue llevado a un hotel lujoso y le hospedo ahí bajo una identidad falsa; según aquellos papeles era un hombre de negocios se llamaba Hiro Kuriyama, y viajaba en compañía hija y su hermano.

Aún no había hablado con Nekoi, y tenía que reconocerlo se hallaba nervioso, para este momento el cuerpo de su cuñado y aquel hombre que había intentado matarle, seguramente habían sido descubiertos.

¿Lo habrían acusado?, con pesar tuvo que reconocer que seguramente era así, ¿Creerían sus amigos que él lo había hecho?, o ¿seguirían creyendo en él? Llegaba a dudarlo, pero esperaba que al menos quienes eran más cercanos lo hicieran, entre ellos Sakura.

Había tenido el impulso de llamarle, pero Nekoi le había prohibido hablar con alguien., además que su guardia no le dejaba ni a sol ni sombra, salvo cuando iba al baño y aun así estaba seguro que le mantenían bien vigilado, se sentía como un pájaro enjaulado.

―Podríamos ― comenzó llamando la atención de aquel hombre, que según le había dicho se llamaba Juugo ― ¿Podríamos salir a dar un paseo?, me siento encerrado, en verdad me gustaría salir.

El hombre pareció pensarlo unos momentos ―Mi jefe no prohibió que saliera, pero recomendó que lo hiciera lo menos posible y a menos que fuese necesario.

―Entiendo, pero un paseo al parque no estaría mal, a Mizu-chan le hace falta ― dijo señalando a la pequeña que se entretenía jugando con los dedos de su padre.

―De acuerdo, además que creo que sería conveniente hacer algunas compras ― dijo señalando las pocas pertenencias que el rubio había llevado consigo.

― Oh, pero yo no traigo demasiado dinero ― dijo Naruto al recordar lo poco que le quedaba, y la cual guardaba en caso de urgencia.

― No es necesario, Nekoi me dio dinero para que compraras lo que necesitaras, incluso dijo que un poco de ropa les serviría a ti y a tu hija.

― ¿De verdad? ― dijo Naruto extrañado, Nekoi no parecía ser alguien muy humanitario que digamos, y no se equivocaba, no lo era.

― Si.

― Entonces me parece bien ― dijo ya un poco más animado, necesitaba distraerse para dejar de pensar en los problemas que había dejado atrás.

― Vamos Naruto, contesta ―decía con cierto tinte de desesperación la chica, hacía rato se había enterado de los sucedido en la casa de su amigo, no se sabía de su paradero, y previsiblemente le habían culpado del hecho, la gente estaba "indignada" ante aquella tragedia tan atroz.

Habían pintado a Naruto como un vil maleante, mientras que Haru poco faltaba para que lo santificaran, cuando eran más que consientes que el tipo no era más que una vil alimaña.

Sakura estaba segura que Naruto no había hecho algo así, y que si había escapado había sido por miedo y no otra cosa, pero le intrigaba que no la llamara, el debería suponer estaba preocupada, tal vez creía que ella lo culparía como los demás ― Idiota, jamás haría algo así deberías de saberlo ― dijo con tristeza y una sonrisa amarga, a la nada.

― Donde quiera que estés, solo espero que te encuentres bien.

 **T** enzo Himura, era el encargado de limpiar el lugar donde al día siguiente se llevaría a cabo el sorteo de la Lotería Nacional Japonesa, o al menos así, lo indicaba su gafete.

El tipo era delgado y llevaba un mono en color caqui que era el uniforme que utilizaban los empleados de intendencia, tenía la piel morena, cabello castaño y enmarañado, y tenía una horrible cicatriz en la parte derecha de su rostro, una quemadura.

Cuando se hubo asegurado que se encontraba completamente solo en aquel lugar, procedió a sacar una botella que llevaba en su carrito, esta tenía un atomizador.

Se acercó a donde se hallaban las pelotas que tenían impresos los números y procedió a rosear aquellas cuyo número no coincidiera con los que llevaba en el papel que había en el bolsillo de la parte trasera de su mono, hizo otro tanto con el tubo por donde dichas pelotitas debían de pasar, y después de asegurarse de dejar todo tal y como estaba, procedió a retirarse., al salir de aquel lugar no pudo evitar una sonrisa torcida, las cartas estaban sobre la mesa solo faltaba que comenzara el juego.

 **N** aruto se sentía más tranquilo, Juugo no era alguien tan desagradable es más se atrevía a decir que le resultaba simpático.

Se había sentido con tal confianza que había terminado platicándole su vida, claro omitiendo los hechos que le llevaron a aquella ciudad, pero en lo que respecta a lo demás no se había guardado nada, era alguien más bien callado, y sin embargo no sabía por qué, pero le inspiraba confianza, además que Mizuko parecía agradarle.

Habían terminado comprando más de lo que él esperaba, incluso se había comprado un par de trajes, y había podido comprarle a Mizuko un par de vestidos en la mejor tienda bebes de la ciudad.

Para cualquiera aquello parecería un sueño, sin embargo Naruto era consiente que aquello podría convertirse en una verdadera pesadilla.

Había salido a comprar un par de pastelillos que había visto en una de las tiendas del hotel, Juugo se había quedado en la habitación con Mizu-chan, podría pensarse que hacer aquello sería una locura, pero algo le decía a Naruto que Juugo no se atrevería a dañar a su pequeña, además no es como si fuese a tardar demasiado.

― Buenas noches, Naruto-Kun ― aquella voz a sus espaldas le hizo dar un brinco, giro inmediatamente para ver al dueño, topándose con un sujeto al que no había antes, arrugo el ceño, ¿Cómo sabía su nombre?

―Disculpe, pero ¿de dónde le conozco?

― ¿Eh?, oh no, no nos conocemos, al menos no tuvimos ese privilegio, pero digamos que le tengo saludos de una par de personas que seguramente si conoce, como Haru Nagas y el grandulón que usted mato ― dijo con descaro, Naruto sintió como si le hubiesen dado un golpe en el estómago, estaba seguro que el color había huido de su rostro.

Lo sabía, desconocía el cómo y el por qué, pero aquel desconocido sabía lo que había pasado en la que hasta hace unos días era su casa.

― Será mejor que hablemos en otro lugar ― dijo señalando que había gente cerca como para hablar de aquello, Naruto tan solo asintió y le siguió como autómata.

Llegaron a la cafetería del hotel, donde después de pedir un par de café expresos, el hombre procedió a presentarse ― Me llamo Suigetsu, y solo eso debe saber, sé que te preguntas como es que se lo que paso en tu ciudad. Digamos que fue por casualidad yo fui a tu casa con una orden expresa y me topé con aquel lindo cuadro, de hecho presencie parte del espectáculo, bien hecho debo felicitarte le diste una buena paliza ― dijo con una sonrisa perversa.

― ¿Qué es lo que desea? ― dijo Naruto recuperándose al fin, sabía que no le había buscado solo para felicitarlo por su pelea.

― Bien nos vamos entendiendo eso facilita las cosas, quiero dinero.

― Yo no tengo dinero.

― No, pero lo tendrá ― nuevamente los ojos de Naruto se abrieron con sorpresa ― ¿Cómo… ― no alcanzo a formular su pregunta.

― ¿Lo sé?, fácil trabajo para Nekoi, aquella noche él me había enviado para asesinarte, no me lo tomes a mal no tengo nada contra ti pero ese es mi trabajo.

― ¿Por qué?

― Habías rechazado su oferta, y nadie que se halla entrevistado con él y rechace alguno de sus ofrecimientos sale con vida.

No contesto ahora lo entendía todo, quién estaba frente a él, era un mercenario que trabajaba para Nekoi, el demonio con el que ahora sabia había hecho un trato. Así eran las cosas o hacia lo pedía o le mataba así de simple.

― De acuerdo ¿cuánto quieres?

Suigetus sonrío ― Quiero el 20% de tu premio, no es mucho comparado con lo que tendrás.

― ¡Es demasiado!, no sé si podré disponer de él, Nekoi no me ha dicho nada.

― Tendrás que arreglártelas para hacerlo, no te conviene que se entere ― dijo con una sonrisa, por supuesto omitiendo el hecho de que a él, tampoco le convenía que se enterara, hacerlo le supondría muchos problemas sobre todo por qué no le informo antes.

Naruto apretó la mandíbula se sentía impotente, le tenía en sus manos, y a él no le agradaba aquello, pensaba mandarlo al diablo y decirle que le dijera que no le importaba pero, recordó a su pequeña, seguramente Nekoi no se tentaría el corazón para matarla.

― De acuerdo.

― Perfecto, este es mi número de cuenta ahí deposítalo ― Naruto asintió, y se levantó deseaba salir de aquel lugar.

― Ah por cierto, suerte ― dijo con burla aquel sujeto, antes de que Naruto saliera de aquel lugar.

 **S** e hallaba nervioso no podía negarlo, mientras que el conductor se dedicaba a anunciar a los patrocinadores, su expectación aumentaba, ¿en verdad ganaría? No lo sabía pero después de lo sucedido ayer esperaba que así fuese.

Sabía que la mirada de Juugo estaba sobre él, así que trato de sonreír con naturalidad, aquella sonrisa tan falsa y tan suya, que había logrado perfeccionar con los años, con tal que nadie supiera que las cosas le afectaban.

Pero a pesar de los pocos días que llevaba de conocerle, Juugo había podido descifrar aquella sonrisa, sabía que algo le preocupaba, algo que había sucedido cuando bajo por lo pastelillos, no solo no los traía consigo sino que además se le veía tenso, muy tenso.

Nekoi había llamado ese día bastante temprano, pidiéndoles que viesen el sorteo desde el hotel, contrario a lo que pensaba Naruto no había puesto demasiada objeción. Finalmente el conductor daba inicio al sorteo; las pequeñas pelotitas de plástico comenzaron a danzar por el contenedor de plástico donde se hallaban, finalmente una por una fueron saliendo 1…8…9…5…3…

Naruto no pudo evitar contener la respiración con cada una, si aquello salía mal y el no ganaba, estaba muerto.

Pero los números comenzaron a caer a su favor uno a uno…6…3…el ultimo numero estaba por caer, solo hacía falta un 4 y Naruto seria millonario, la pelotita con el número cinco se paseó peligrosamente por aquel agujero, intento pasar pero, por alguna extraña razón el tuvo pareció repelerla, las pelotitas volvieron a girar, y finalmente aquella que contenía ultimo numero cayo.

― Yon ― dijo el hombre finalmente.

Naruto estaba incrédulo, ¿¡Como había sido posible!? Había ganado, y eso le provoco escalofríos, ¿Cómo lo había logrado? acababa de ganar ¡500 millones de Yenes!, aquello era demasiado.

― Felicidades, oficialmente eres millonario.

El rubio aun estupefacto tan solo asintió, provocando una pequeña risa en el rostro de Juugo, se sentía bien hacia mucho que no sonería, y por alguna extraña razón aquel rubio lo lograba, no sabía como pero se había encariñado con él y la niña.

El sonar del teléfono les alerto, Juugo contesto el aparato sabiendo de quien se trataba después de un par de palabras le paso el teléfono a Naruto.

― Felicidades, eres millonario ― dijo con burla.

Naruto frunció el ceño ― ¿Qué quieres? ― dijo con hosquedad, no podía evitarlo saber que le había mandado a matar le enfurecía.

― ¡Valla!, que desagradecido eres tu vida acaba de cambiar y así lo agradeces, no, no, Naruto tendrás que aprender a comportarte mejor ― el tono satírico que empleaba al hablar le hacía rabiar aún más ― En fin, llamo para decirte que tienes que recoger el premio, dan un plazo de 24 horas, entre más rápido te presentes mejor, te harán una pequeña entrevista de televisión. Al terminar regresaras al hotel yo te daré nuevas instrucciones ― dijo en aquel tono de vos que no permitía replica.

― Espera, dijiste ¿televisión? ― dijo no pudiendo evitar cierto tono de nerviosismo en sus voz, que no pasó desapercibido para quien se hallaba del otro lado del teléfono.

― Si, a los ganadores se les hace una pequeña entrevista, es para que el público vea que el premio es entregado y eso, nada del otro mundo, ¿Qué tienes miedo escénico? ― se burló.

En verdad que como le gustaría romperle la cara a ese idiota ― No es eso, es que no quiero que me encuentren en mi pueblo es todo, ya te dije tuve problemas con mi cuñado.

― No importa ahora eso, eres millonario si deseas puedes desaparecer y viajar al país que quieras, tan solo pide.

― De acuerdo, estaré esperando su llamada ― dijo el rubio suspirando, no podía hacer otra cosa, de momento no le convenía contradecir a Nekoi, podría llegar a sospechar.

La llamada se cortó pero Naruto no pudo dar dos pasos, antes de ser interceptado por Juugo ― Ahora me dirás que sucede, desde ayer estas raro, te conozco poco pero sé que algo sucedido.

El rubio le miro sopesando sus posibilidades, ¿Podría confiar en él?, finalmente aquel hombre trabajaba para Nekoi, el mismo le había dicho que era fiel por gusto y que jamás lo traicionaría porque le debía demasiado, ¿Podría arriesgarse?

Tampoco tenía muchas salidas, Juugo era bastante perspicaz y Naruto podría asegurar que no tardaría en enterarse, sabía que su secreto era como una bomba de tiempo y estaba a punto de estallar.

Sin embargo tenía un punto a favor, Juugo parecía haberse encariñado con Mizuko, incluso el mismo parecía agradarle, ¿Podría ser Juugo, la ayuda y el soporte que tanto necesitaba en estos momentos?

Ciertamente no lo sabía, pero se tenía que arriesgar, y sin más dilación, procedió a relatarle lo que había acontecido días atrás en su casa.

― ¡Lo que me dices es imposible! ― el castaño estaba azorado, sus puños apretados y la mandíbula tensa reflejaban la mezcla de desconcierto y rabia que se entremezclaban.

― Iruka, cálmate ― pidió con parsimonia.

― ¿Cómo me pides que me calme?, estás hablando de Naruto quien prácticamente fue un hijo para mí, el no, el jamás haría algo como eso ― su voz fue perdiendo fuerza conforme cada palabra salía de su boca

El hombre de cabellos plata que se encontraba frente a él, le miraba impasible, lo entendía, Iruka le había contado lo que aquel chico significaba para él, por ello mismo había pedido ser quien le diera la noticia de aquel reporte que le llego días atrás, procedente de la región de Nagano-ken más específicamente del pueblo de Midokaito, donde Naruto Uzumaki era buscado por haber asesinado a su cuñado, y un hombre cuya identidad se desconoce.

Se decía que tenía que ver con la mafia, incluso al chico Uzumaki se le vinculaba con el tan temido y buscado Clan Hebi, como se le llamaba a aquel grupo que era buscado incluso fuera de las fronteras del país del sol.

Nada se sabía de sus miembros, incluso como en este caso cuando alguien aparecía muerto su identidad era borrada, como si jamás hubiese existido sobre la faz de la tierra, lo que les identificaba como miembros de dicho clan, era el tatuaje de serpiente que portaban en la espalda, nada más.

Por ello se creía que el chico pertenecía a dicha organización, él no podía opinar mucho, no le conocía, pero conocía a Iruka, y él creía en aquel chico, ¡Joder!, era como un hijo, era natural que esta noticia le afectaría.

― Eso es precisamente lo que tenemos que averiguar Iruka, iremos a Midokaito, la policía local nos ha pedido apoyo, al parecer el Clan Hebi está involucrado.

Involuntariamente el castaño tembló, sabía lo que significaba aquello, lo que sucedía cuando el nombre de aquel clan se involucraba en algún crimen, temía, no por ellos, finalmente eran policías y como tal conocía los riesgos de su trabajo, no, temía por Naruto.

Sabía que estaba desaparecido y se había concentrado más en tratar de defender su nombre, que en pensar en su paradero, porque no quería aceptarlo, no quería pensar en a posibilidad que estaba latente, y que podía ser real, pero él se negaba a verla.

Naruto podría estar muerto.

Se obligó a sí mismo a sacar aquel pensamiento, aceptarían el caso y no solo limpiaría el nombre de Naruto, también lo encontraría, pasara lo que pasara daría con el.

 **L** os orbes azules de Naruto miraban con cierto temor al de cabello naranja, después de contarle lo sucedido, Juugo se había sumido en un enorme mutismo, parecía estar meditando el asunto.

Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberle contado aquello, y justo cuando se levantaba de su asiento, la voz de Juugo le sobresalto.

― Te creo, por alguna razón algo me dice que tu no mentirías, pero si Nekoi se entera, no puedo garantizar tu seguridad, créeme.

― Lo sé, por ello accedí a darle el dinero a ese hombre, Suigetsu ― Naruto noto no sin cierta curiosidad como el guardia torcía la boca en un gesto de desagrado, cada vez mencionaba al mercenario.

― Esto es lo que haremos, te arreglaras y vestirás a Mizu-Chan e iremos por el premio. Después de que se te haga entrega del cheque, tendrás que salir lo mas rápido posible de ahí, probable que en el pueblo donde vivías te vean por lo que no tardaran en pedir la ayuda de la policía de Tokio, ya que según me contaste tu cuñado es hijo del jefe de policía ― Naruto asintió ― Para cuando lleguemos aquí, Nekoi se habrá enterado, le contaras lo que sucedió se enojara es seguro, pero no te preocupes no te matara.

― ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?

― Confía en mí, no lo hará.

― Hare lo que me digas, solo espero que esto salga bien ― En verdad lo esperaba, sobre todo por su hija.

 **S** eguía aquel programa de televisión en la soledad de su habitación, era en lugares como esos en que podía ser libre, y ser simplemente el, dejar atrás los disfraces y sobre todo dejar de ser Nekoi.

Naruto Uzumaki había seguido sus instrucciones, sus negras pupilas se deleitaron con la figura del chico, era atractivo, tenía que reconocer para sí mismo, había cierto magnetismo que no podía explicar, aunque no le daba demasiada importancia. Lo mandaría a donde el rubio quisiera largarse y él se encargaría de administrar su dinero, le enviaría una cuota mensual, lo suficiente para que el rubio y su hija vivieran a sus anchas y sin necesidad de trabajar.

A partir de hoy tendría el más mínimo contacto con él, y después de 10 años no volvería a verle, era el plazo en que terminaba aquel trato, hoy estaba determinado a darle los detalles.

El chico recibió su premio, dio una corta entrevista y salió rápidamente de ahí, parecía tener prisa, valla al parecer en verdad no le gustaba la televisión.

El sonido de su teléfono le saco de sus pensamientos, miro la pantalla y arrugo el ceño, era su contacto en la policía y al parecer le tenía noticias.

― Nekoi ― dijo por toda respuesta, cambiando abruptamente el tono de voz habitual.

La persona del otro lado comenzó a relatarle las noticias que tenía para él, las cuales no parecían ser agradables ya que el teléfono entre sus manos estaba a un paso de ser historia, su mano libre se había cerrado en un puño en el cual se hallaban las sabanas de su cama.

― Mantenme informado ― dijo sin más y corto la llamada, una vez que esta termino estrello el aparato contra la pared provocando que se hiciera añicos.

― ¡Maldición! ― dijo furioso, aquello sin duda alguna afectaba sus planes. ¡Estúpido Naruto Uzumaki!, ahora por su culpa tendría que replantear todo lo que ya tenía armado ― ¡Con una mierda!, debía haber dejado que Suigetsu lo matara ― se dijo a sí mismo, y fue al recordar al asesino, que algo ilumino su cerebro, imbécil Suigetsu, ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada?, al parecer alguien pasarse de listo.

Se froto la sien en un intento por tranquilizarse, tenía que mantener la cabeza fría para saber qué es lo que haría, debía formular un nuevo plan, y hacerlo ya.

Después de procesar la reciente información, y hacer unas llamadas salió de su casa, no sin antes adquirir una nueva personalidad, llevo sus estuche de preparación, lo necesitaría según el nuevo plan a seguir, y salió de su casa rumbo al hotel donde se hospedaba el rubio, tenía que hacerle ver que a partir de ahora, Naruto Uzumaki no podía mover ni un solo dedo que él se lo permitiera.

 **N** aruto preparaba sus maletas a una velocidad record, era ayudado por Juugo, se hallaban esperando al orquestador de todo aquel enredo, había llamado segundos antes informando que hicieran sus maletas y estuviesen preparados, en el estacionamiento del hotel les estaría esperando una limosina negra.

Según Juugo, Nekoi ya sabía lo que había sucedido.

Terminaron de empacar todo, y salieron de la habitación, el de cabellos naranja, se encargó del papeleo y 2 minutos después se hallaban en el lugar indicado, no esperaron demasiado segundos después una limosina negra se hallaba frente a ellos.

― Suban ― ordeno aquella voz que Naruto tan bien comenzaba a conocer. Obedecieron y en cuanto entraron el automóvil arranco.

― ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?, cuando estuvieras en la cárcel, ¡Imbécil! ― espeto con furia.

― No deseaba ocultarlo solo…

― ¡Oh! Claro, pensabas decírmelo por carta con fotos incluidas ― dijo con sarcasmo, sin embargo la irritación en la voz aún se hallaba ahí.

― ¡Yo no los mate!

― No, si fue el gato del vecino.

― ¡Coño! Esto es serio ― dijo Naruto ya exasperado.

― ¡Claro que lo es idiota! ― Ambos se hallaban gritando ― Ya no solo la policía local te busca, también lo hace la del país, no podrás ir a ningún lugar sin que te atrapen, incluso lo aeropuertos, y las estaciones de trenes están cerradas, alégrate eres el hombre más buscado de Japón.

Naruto rechino los dientes ― Lamento no haberlo dicho, pero si lo hacía podrías matarme ― Nekoi no se sorprendió por lo dicho ― Hablaste con Suigetsu ― afirmo.

El rubio asintió ― Me dijo que lo habías enviado a matarme.

― Es verdad ― dijo sin pena, como si no estuviese revelándole a alguien que había pensado en asesinarle, Naruto tuvo que admitir que le sorprendía aquella frialdad ― Y lo hubiese hecho de saberlo antes de que recogieras el premio, pero ahora no me es posible, todo el país sabe que eres millonario y prófugo de la justicia, tu muerte me trae más problemas que soluciones en este momento, escucha esto es lo que haremos ― dijo dejando su asiento y acomodándose junto al rubio.

― Juugo, carga a la niña ― ordeno, Naruto dudo un poco pero finalmente obedeció fue ahí que pudo ver a Nekoi por primera vez desde que habían subido al automóvil, y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos en sobre manera, Nekoi no era un "el", sino un "ella", o al menos así lo indicaba su apariencia.

Ante sí tenía a una mujer rubia de unos 30 años, llevaba un traje sastre en color negro, sus ojos eran de un castaño chocolate, y tenía la piel morena, una par de cicatrices similares a los bigotes de un gato se hallaban en su rostro, las mismas cicatrices que _él_ tenía.

Comenzó maquillarle el rostro, le coloco una peluca y le dio un traje similar al suyo para que se lo pusiera, Naruto obedeció no sin evitar sentir cierta vergüenza al cambiarse ante ellos; estaba seguro que le daría un sincope en cuanto Nekoi le paso un espejo, en aquel espejo se refleja la misma mujer que ahora le regresaba una sonrisa torcida.

― Lo de las cicatrices me pareció un buen detalle, podríamos decir que es una marca de nacimiento.

― ¿Qué? ― Naruto ciertamente no tenía idea que preguntar, pero su cabeza era una maraña de dudas.

Nekoi pareció comprenderlo ― La policía busca a un hombre joven con una bebe, no a dos gemelas, una bebe y su guardaespaldas, somos Hikari y Akari Tamuya, y somos gemelas ― paso los papeles que le acreditaban como tal, y Naruto seguían si creer lo que veía y es que la imagen que le regresaba el espejo y la mujer de la foto eran las mismas, él hombre frente a sí era escalofriante, desalmado y estaba loco sin duda alguna, pero era un genio.

― Saldremos rumbo a China, allá tomaremos un avión con rumbo a Estados Unidos, olvídate de todo y todos los que conociste aquí, a partir de ahora serás Robert Williamson., tú y tu hija siempre han vivido en Estados Unidos. Me entregaras el cheque que te acaban de dar por completo, a partir de ahora tu dinero me pertenece, vivirás bajo mi techo y nunca óyeme bien, nunca harás nada sin que antes yo te lo permita, ¿Estamos?

Naruto sentía la rabia fluir en todo su cuerpo, ¿Qué se creía ese idiota? ¿Qué iba a gobernar su vida y que él le seguiría como fiel perrito faldero?, estaba rematado de la mente si pensaba algo semejante, el jamás, jamás permitiría que hiciera eso.

Y se lo dejo claro al estrellar su puño con furia en la mejilla derecha de aquella mujer, que sin embargo le regresaron la mirada fría, impasible ― No soy tu esclavo, ni de tu propiedad para que decidas que hacer con mi vida y la de mi hija, hare lo que crea conveniente para mí y ― No pudo terminar su discurso, la mano de aquella mujer le tenía firmemente tomado del cuello, el Uzumaki sentía como la respiración comenzaba a fallarle, los ojos se le había nublado y comenzaba a perder el sentido, comprobando así que su verdugo tenía más fuerza de la que el imaginaba.

Nekoi aflojo el agarre, y Naruto tuvo que inspirar grandes bocanadas de aire tratando de recuperar el oxigeno que le había sido robado ― Parece que no me entendiste del todo, te dejare las cosas claras a partir de ahora, tú vida es mía, y me vale una mierda estés de acuerdo o no, no estás en condiciones de pedir o exigir nada ― sin liberarle, acerco su rostro hasta que sus labios se posaron a milímetros de la oreja del rubio ― Naruto Uzumaki a partir de ahora me perteneces ― dijo en susurro tan aterrador, que al Uzumaki le provoco un escalofrío por la espalda, algo le decía que a partir de ahora su vida se complicaría más de lo que ya de por si era.

 _ **Continuara…**_

¡OMG!... pobre Naru, a que de cosas le pasan a él, ahora la policía le busca, pero me temo que no es el único problema que se le viene encima, dejando de lado al maniático "Nekoi", quien por cierto aquello de "Me perteneces" y la forma en que lo dijo me sonó, perversa jajajaja XD, sé que no era la intención de Sasu, cof, cof digo, Nekoi XD pero aun así sonó, extraño; en fin dejando de lado eso, como les comentaba un problema aún más grande se viene para el kitsune, pobre.

Aparecieron Kakashi e Iruka, ya aparecerán más personajes por ahí, en fin creo que no tengo nada más que agregar. Para el próximo capítulo, nah, lo dejo en duda, cuídense mucho, ya saben se aceptan reviews, no muerdo por eso :D.

Saludos.

Nota 2: Bueno, les dejo el Segundo capítulo, honestamente me releo la historia, y me emociona como la segunda vez porque recuerdo todo lo que aconteció y está por suceder.


	3. Chapter 3 Prisión

Título: Fortunity

Autor: UmiReira o Mizuko-Chan Pairing: SasuNaru

Advertencias: AU, Lemon (avisare cuando sea el caso), Yaoi (si no gustas de este género, entonces te pido de favor que cierres esta página)…

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Kishimoto-sama, La última Jugada tampoco me pertenece si no a su autor David Baldacci, hago esto sin fines de solo para divertirme y divertirles un rato, y porque soy una mente enferma XD.

Fortunity

 **Capitulo III.- Prisión**

 **E** ncarcelado, era así como se sentía en aquel lugar, no era más que la marioneta de un sujeto desquiciado que manejaba su vida a su antojo, y lo peor es que él lo permitía, con frustración tenía que reconocer que no tenía opción.

Por supuesto no era como que se la pasara encerrado en aquella mansión, podía salir incluso tenia trabajo, quizás no era el de sus sueños pero ser socio de aquella disquera era como estar cerca de serlo, y tenía a Mizuko su pequeña y hermosa niña de 11 años.

Si, 10 años había pasado desde que Naruto había huido de Japón, con su pequeña hija y un maniático con complejo de dios.

Durante todo ese tiempo se mantuvieron viviendo bajo el mismo techo de aquel sujeto, y eso ciertamente solía provocar ciertos roces, solían pelear con frecuencia. Nekoi solía estar acostumbrado a que todos le obedecieran sin chistar ni replicar pero Naruto, aquel rubio era otra historia, constante y acertadamente solía decir que era su dolor de cabeza.

El Uzumaki era terco, orgulloso y nada dócil, y cuando no estaba de acuerdo con algo lo hacía saber, lo cual provocaba tremendas peleas., al principio Juugo solía preocuparse por la situación, temía que Naruto terminara muerto, sin embargo al pasar de los años se dio cuenta que las cosas habían cambiado, y él sabía la razón solo faltaba que esos dos se dieran cuenta.

Mizuko era una niña alegre y bastante dicharachera, incluso solía visitar a Nekoi, claro a escondidas de su padre, ya que sabía que al rubio no le gustaba verla ni a cinco metros distancia del bastardo ese, sin embargo la pequeña pelirroja se había encariñado con su jefe, y sabía que aunque no lo demostrase, el cariño era reciproco, algo que su orgulloso jefe jamás admitiría.

Nekoi había adoptado uno de sus disfraces para convivir con ellos, seguían sin conocer su verdadera apariencia, pero se habían acostumbrado bastante al chico castaño, de piel blanca y profundos ojos negros, Naruto no lo sabía con certeza, pero algo le decía que aquellos perturbadores ojos negros pertenecían al verdadero Nekoi, podía percibirlo cada vez que le miraba.

Robert Williamson como era conocido el rubio, era ante el mundo un empresario dedicado al mundo de la música, guapo, soltero y con una bella hija de 11 años, no se le concia pareja estable, aunque había tenido un par de idilios con dos chicas, los cuales termino por alguna razón que nadie sabía.

Pero el sí que conocía la razón, y no era otra que el bastardo de Nekoi, el muy Teme – como había adoptado decirle después de un tiempo – le había prohibido salir con personas, porque era arriesgado, claro no porque se preocupara mucho por el rubio, si no por su propio bien; si había algo de lo que Naruto estaba seguro, es que todo lo hacía por salvar su pellejo

Pero si el rubio se hallaba en aquellos momentos, en el gimnasio de aquel lugar golpeando la pera de boxeo con demasiada fuerza, tratando de sacar toda la frustración que llevaba dentro, se debía a aquel insano sentimiento que le torturaba.

De alguna retorcida manera que el mismo rubio no comprendía, había terminado enamorándose de Nekoi.

¿Cómo es posible amar y odiar a una persona al mismo tiempo?, y lo que es peor alguien cuyo rostro no conoces, salvo por sus ojos, su voz y su cuerpo. Y no, no es que lo haya espiado ni nada semejante, en realidad aquello fue un accidente.

Una vez establecidos en los Estados Unidos – después de vagar por años de un país a otro – había tenido la idea de mandar a construir una especie de lugar que simulaba a unas termales, todos los que habitaban aquella mansión podían utilizarlos, la única condición era que jamás entrasen cuando Nekoi estuviese ahí.

Todos incluyendo al ojiazul habían seguido la norma al pie de la letra, y entonces aquel día.

 _ **N**_ _aruto se hallaba realmente cansado, aquel día había sido realmente agotador, lo único que deseaba era tomar un baño e irse a la cama, sin embargo estar en las aguas termales le relajaba tanto que incluso algunas veces llegaba a dormirse, lo cual era peligroso ya que un día podría ahogarse._

 _El sonido de alguien entrando al agua le despabilo, asustado se giró para toparse al dueño de una ancha y blanca espalda cuya cabeza se hallaba cubierta por una toalla._

― _Idiota, porque no avisas cuando ocupas las termas ― aquella molesta voz, fue el detonante para que terminara de espabilarse y dejar de perderse en las líneas trazadas que marcaban los músculos bien trabajados que tenía aquella espalda._

― _Estúpido, no sabía que estabas, además finalmente el idiota que entro aquí sin fijarse si había alguien más fuiste tú._

 _De no ser porque no debía hacerlo ― ya que si lo hacía corría el riesgo de dejar su rostro al descubierto ― se habría girado, y le hubiera estampado un buen golpe en el rostro._

 _Como no tenia deseos de pelear, porque seguramente se exaltaría tanto que terminaría descubriéndose, decidió que lo más sano era irse, así que sin decir una sola palabra salió del lugar, mostrando sin pudor alguno su perfecto cuerpo en toda su gloria._

 _Y para desgracia de Naruto, no pudo despegar su vista de él, hasta que aquella piel de alabastro quedo fuera del alcance de sus ojos, se sonrojo y se sintió como un vil pervertido no había podido evitarlo, ¡Demonios!, en verdad aquel sujeto era atrayente._

 _Y por si le faltaba algo, se dio cuenta que se había quedado con un buen problema en sus bajos._

Por supuesto de ese incidente nadie sabía nada, y así era mejor, ¡Estúpido, estúpido Nekoi!, con un golpe más termino derrumbándose, dejando se caer al piso de rodillas sosteniéndose como podía de la pera.

― Pero aún más estúpido soy yo, por haberme enamorado de ti.

 **N** amikaze Deidara era a pesar de su juventud, el periodistas más prestigiado y reconocido de todo Japón, varios premios corroboraban su excelente trabajo, incluso gracias a sus investigaciones algunos grupos criminales habían caído, nadie sabía dónde conseguía la información y como es que, había logrado salir invicto, pero se rumoraba que todo se lo debía a su poderoso apellido.

Sin embargo el rubio tenía el lugar que tenía, gracias a su trabajo a nada más.

Sentado en su cómoda silla ejecutiva, llevo la taza de café que se hallaba en sus manos, para tomar un sorbo antes de volver a dejarla sobre el porta taza que se hallaba a su derecha.

Una sonrisa en su rostro reflejaba lo satisfecho que se hallaba con su reciente investigación; hace poco se había interesado en hacer un reportaje sobre la lotería nacional, había descubierto que esta tenía la pequeña curiosidad de que la mayoría de sus ganadores quebraba.

De los 12 ganadores que había al año – uno por mes – solo uno o dos, lograban salvar su fortuna.

Por supuesto mucho era culpa del gobierno, los elevados impuestos les quitaban una gran cantidad, y los malos asesores, aquellos que se hallaban merodeando como buitres y aparecían cuando un nuevo ganador aparecía listos para saltar sobre él y sacarle hasta el último centavo.

Pero su historia había dado un giro radical, cuando investigando a los ganadores se topó con un curioso dato, de las 12 personas que habían ganado 10 años atrás, ninguna ha quebrado es más, incluso habían logrado hacer crecer su capital de manera sorprendente.

Podía deberse a una casualidad o a que habían contado con fortuna y habían contratado buenos asesores financieros, pero honestamente el no creía en nada eso, y su instinto que había una interesante historia detrás de todo ello.

Los 10 ganadores de ese año, eran personas que además lo merecían, sus vidas habían sido miserables hasta que el ganar aquel premio, les había cambiado la vida en su mayoría para bien, pasando desde una pobre madre soltera, una anciana viuda y sin fortuna, hasta un humilde mesero.

Pero sin duda alguna quien más resaltaba de aquella lista era Naruto Uzumaki, él fue el ganador más mencionado ese año, debido al escándalo que se había suscitado tras descubrirse que había dejado dos cadáveres en su pueblo natal.

Incluso se había especulado que el chico podría pertenecer al temido clan Hebi, cosa que no parecía tan descabellada dada la forma en que desapareció, aun cuando el aeropuerto y las estaciones habían sido cercados, no se había podido evitar su fuga, eso sí aún seguía vivo, muchos pensaban que el chico ya estaba muerto.

El caso no estaba cerrado, aun se investigaba y se buscaba al chico rubio, y Deidara era uno de ellos, ya que presentía que aquel chico podría llevarle a su mejor historia, y también podría ayudarle a alcanzar su objetivo, que desde hace tanto perseguían, él y la organización a la que pertenecía.

Akatsuki.

 **K** abuto se consideraba a sí mismo el mejor hombre de su organización, años ya hacían desde que se había unido a la considerada organización criminal más temida de oriente.

Diez años atrás había ocurrido un incidente que puso en entre dicho su eficiencia, cuando había permitido que aquel idiota trabajara para ellos. Haru había sido un error que su jefe solía reprocharle constantemente.

Y es que en aquel desastre había perdido a su mejor mercenario, y no es como si no pudiesen tener más, sin embargo era difícil conseguirlos así de eficientes y dóciles como Tanaka.

Sin embargo el problema no radicaba ahí, si no el chico que había huido Naruto Uzumaki, no sabían a ciencia cierta cuanto sabia de ellos, pero era necesario hallarlo., dejar cabo como esos no les estaba permitido.

El chico había desaparecido hacia diez años poco después de ganar la lotería, y que fuese calificado de fugitivo por las autoridades. Algunos pensaban que estaba muerto, y ya había sido vinculado incluso con ellos, cosa que era falsa, por supuesto que aquello no lo iba a develar, no podía darse ese lujo, lo primordial era hallarlo y matarlo.

Estaba seguro que alguien le ayudaba, la forma en que desaprecio fue demasiado perfecta, eficaz, casi sin dejar huella, sin embargo siempre se puede cometer un error, y después de diez años, al fin lo había hallado.

Por eso había viajado hasta los Estados Unidos, que es donde el chico vivía bajo una identidad falsa.

Se acomodó los anteojos de modo que pudiese disfrutar del espectáculo.

― Que comience la función ― se dijo así mismo con una retorcida sonrisa.

― ¿Vas para tu casa…? ― La pregunta de Harry, su compañero le hizo parar y mirarle con curiosidad.

― Si, es tarde y deseo ver a mi hija ― dijo con aquella sonrisa que parecía acompañarle todo el tiempo.

― Ya veo.

El rubio le miro con curiosidad, el azabache parecía dubitativo, como si quisiera decirle algo y no se atreviese ― Robert yo quería ― nuevamente cayo, no se atrevía a decirlo, aun en la mañana se había despertado con la determinación de decirle a aquel hombre que se había enamorado de él, y pedirle una oportunidad, ahora al verlo frente a él, aquella determinación se había esfumado ― Nada, olvídalo ― dijo con una sonrisa melancólica, antes de alejarse con prisa.

― ¡Hey! Harry, espera ― le llamo, pero el azabache hizo oídos sordos y se fue.

― Que raro dattebayo ― se dijo el rubio, ante aquello, decidió no darle más importancia y se subió a su auto.

No fue hasta unas cuadras más adelante que se percató que le seguían, trato de no parecer paranoico y creer que solo era una casualidad, pero dejo de pensarlo cuando al entrar a una calle no muy transitada el auto acelero, hasta casi alcanzarle, el rubio no dudo en aumentar la velocidad tratando de perderlo.

Entro a algunas calles transitadas, pero aquellas personas eran persistentes, y deshacerse del auto le estaba costando, no podía llevarlo a su casa, sería peligroso, así que se decidió a seguir intentando perderle, pero parecía en vano.

Y justo cuando creía haberlo logrado, el auto logro emparejarse, lo siguiente de lo que Naruto fue consiente, es de cómo se aventó tratando de cubrirse de las descargas que en momento lanzaban contra él, una bala alcanzo su brazo, y otra dio en su pierna.

Voy a morir, pensó con terror, no sabía quién se hallaba detrás de esto, pero estaba seguro que no lograría sobrevivir, entonces como si de un rayo de luz se tratase, el rostro de su hija vino a su mente, Mizuko.

Su hija, ¿Qué sería de ella si moría?, no quería ni pensarlo, no tenía a nadie, Nekoi., él no contaba, no podía confiar en él, por mucho que sintiera algo por su verdugo, una cosa era haberse enamorado, y otra muy diferente ser consciente de la clase persona que era.

Tenía que vivir, por ella debía hacerlo, el auto que en aquel momento se hallaba descontrolado, termino por irse hacia un barranco, sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía, logro arrastrarse lo suficiente, para salir del auto y lograr saltar, antes de que el auto se estrellara en un árbol y terminara por explotar. Se escondió entre la maleza consiente que aquello aún no había terminado, un hombre al que solo alcanzo a verle la cola de caballo, y el par de anteojos que se ajustó para ver mejor, se hallaba de pie, mirando el espectáculo que había sido la explosión, deleitándose con ella, de no ser porque la falta de sangre comenzaba a afectarle, se hubiese parado para molerlo a golpes.

Aquel hombre aventó lo que parecía ser un pequeño paquete cerca del auto, antes de girar y desaparecer; cuando hubo estado seguro que el peligro había pasado, Naruto se movió hasta tomar el paquete, saco su celular que milagrosamente había sobrevivido, y marco un número que sabía de memoria.

― Juugo, estoy en problemas yo ― la frase no fue terminada, la resistencia de Naruto había terminado y caía inconsciente en aquel lugar.

 **D** espués de recibir aquella llamada, Juugo no dudo en dirigirse rápidamente al cuarto de su jefe, sabía que este se hallaba en su tiempo de descanso y no le gustaba que nadie molestara, pero era una urgencia, y estaba seguro que si no le avisaba, no lo dejaría pasar.

Toco a la puerta esperando a que le contestaran.

― ¿Quién? ― pregunto con irritación.

― Soy Juugo, disculpe que le moleste pero hay algo que creo que debería saber.

― Mas te vale que lo sea ― dijo en tono de advertencia, Juugo asintió a espera de que su jefe le permitiera entrar, y así lo hizo, Nekoi se hallaba dándole la espalda, tenía puesta una camisa de seda en color azul eléctrico, y una gorra que evitaba que viese el color de sus cabellos, era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de conocerle como era realmente.

― Naruto tiene problemas ― fue la simple frase que basto decir, no necesito más.

No pudo ver la expresión que en aquellos momentos Nekoi puso, pero le saco de inmediato y le dijo que se prepara para salir, irían a lugar donde se hallaba el rubio.

Veinte minutos después llegaron al lugar del accidente, varias patrullas se hallaban en el lugar, Nekoi que había tomado la apariencia de un rubio de cuarenta años, fingió ser tío de Naruto, y le acompaño al hospital, Juugo sabía que no lo demostraba, ni lo haría pero Nekoi estaba tan preocupado por el rubio tanto o más que el mismo.

 **S** e sentía mareado, y la cabeza le dolía bastante, a sus pupilas aun le costaba acostumbrarse a la luz pero tuvo que obligarse a hacerlo.

Recorrió con la mirada el lugar donde se hallaba, el cuarto de un hospital pudo deducir rápidamente, y justo cuando pensaba descansar un poco más la puerta se abrió, revelan hombre de cabellos rubios que no reconoció al instante, sin embargo tan solo bastaron unos segundos para que sus ojos se perdieran en aquellas pupilas negras, para saber que aquel sujeto no era otro que Nekoi.

Este se paró en el marco de la puerta sin decir nada, tan solo mirándole con aquella mirada profunda, intimidante, y que tanto le frustraba porque no sabía que quería expresar.

― Si estoy bien, gracias por preguntar v dijo el rubio con sarcasmo, el silencio siempre le había exasperado, y aquel hombre parecía disfrutar torturándole de aquella forma – y que no venía al caso mencionar –

― ¿Sabes quienes fueron quienes te atacaron?

― No, ni siquiera alcance a verles el rostro, pero pude recuperar un paquete que había tirado uno de ellos, al único al que pude ver, aunque fue a la distancia no pude verle bien.

El "rubio", saco la caja que el ojiazul reconoció como la que había recogido en aquel lugar, se lo extendió y Naruto lo tomo, al abrirlo saco una serpiente de metal, esta tenia los rojos, y era de color plata, anexa venia una nota, cuyo único escrito era simplemente la palabra "Hebi".

Eso provoco que sus azules ojos presumieran su tamaño, eso solo significaba una cosa, Hebi le había encontrado, y eso le hizo temblar, ya Nekoi le había hablado de ese "Clan" también de lo que eran capaces.

― Ellos han dado contigo ― dijo con suma tranquilidad, una que si era honesto consigo mismo no sentía, aquello se estaba complicando, si Hebi había dado con Naruto, ¿Quién más lo haría?, ¿la policía?, no podía permitirlo, tenía que moverse, o de lo contrario se meterían en problemas, y debía evitarlo a costa de lo que sea, por él, y por proteger a unas personas que sin proponérselo se habían vuelto importantes para él, que diablos, para que mentir, Naruto y su hija habían logrado colarse a un lugar al que nadie había podido hacerlo antes, su corazón.

Sin embargo este no era el momento para pensar en ello, tenía que mantener la mente fría, para planear su siguiente movimiento.

― Por ahora permanecerás aquí, cuando regreses a la casa, te quedaras ahí hasta que te avise.

Naruto frunció el ceño, ahí iba aquella maldita manía que tenia de mandar y querer gobernar su vida como si de su dueño se tratase ― No puedes prohibirme salir, debo trabajar.

― Naruto ― dijo con aquella voz tan suya, tan pausada, que provocaba que Naruto se estremeciera cada vez que le escuchaba decir su nombre de aquella manera, a paso lento se acercó hasta llegar a él, y con parsimonia deslizo su mano de la mejilla morena, pasando sus dedos por aquellas marcas que Naruto conservaba fruto del pasado, hasta llegar a su cuello.

El corazón del ojos cielo latió desbocado, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo aun en contra de su voluntad, y su piel quedo erizada, lo odiaba, lo odiaba por provocarle aquellas sensaciones, pero el vértigo aumento cuando aquella sutil caricia, se tornó en algo más agresiva, cuando Nekoi apretó de manera ligera, pero con la suficiente fuerza para mostrarle que solo necesitaba apretar un poco más, para privarle de su valioso oxígeno.

― Me sorprende que a pesar de los años que han pasado aun no lo sepas, ya te lo he dicho, tu vida me pertenece y puedo hacer con ella lo que me plazca, Mizuko y tu permanecerán encerrados, y más te vale que te acostumbres a ello, tendrás que dejar tu trabajo, y no me interesa si lo deseas o no, tus deseos no valen nada para mí ― dijo de manera fría y cortante.

En cuanto termino de decir aquello, le dirigió una de esas sonrisas siniestras y perversas que solo el poseía, y salió de la habitación.

Naruto apretó los puños, cuando al fin había encontrado estabilidad, cuando todo parecía ir relativamente bien, su pasado aparecía de nuevo, tal parece que jamás podría librar al menos no hasta que todo aquello terminara.

Después de dejar a Naruto al cuidado de Juugo, se dirigió a su casa, necesitaba pensar y descansar, había pasado toda la noche en el hospital al lado del rubio, claro que eso es algo que Naruto jamás sabría.

Hebi había aparecido en escena, y aquello no hacía más que preocuparle, porque sabía que Hebi no era cualquier enemigo, y tendría que hacer un plan lo suficientemente bueno para evadirles.

Había pensado y analizado ya varios, pero ninguno terminaba de convencerle, el que más lo hacía era a su vez el más riesgoso.

Regresar a Japón, aquello significaba meterse a la boca del lobo, porque ahí no solo estaba Hebi, si no la policía, sin embargo a su vez sabía que era lo mejor, nadie sospecharía que Naruto osara a regresar.

También tenía que asegurarse que Hebi no se enterara que era él quien le ayudaba, y no por protegerse el mismo, si no que aquello sería un aliciente más para atrapar al rubio consiente que nada obsesionaba más al líder de Hebi que capturarle, torturarle y matarle.

Le odiaba, sin embargo eso era algo de su pasado que no valía recordar, por ahora tenía que concentrarse en darle perfección a su plan y mover todas las piezas de modo que estuviesen a su favor, sonrío con ironía al pensar que se hallaba jugando un juego de ajedrez, muchas eran las piezas y si las movía con astucia el juego podría inclinarse a su favor, de lo contrario terminaría perdiendo, y era consiente que podría perder algo más que su vida.

 _ **Continuara…**_

Las cosas se complican para nuestros muchachones, bueno les aviso que actualizaré hasta dentro de dos semanas ya que participare en el FLSN, así como en el reto terrorífico del grupo Shhh… SasuNaru NaruSasu, tanto como escritora como dibujante, por lo que este par de semanas me concentraré en eso.


End file.
